DC MashUp
by uniquefreak13
Summary: Probably going to be a bunch of random DC Universe related writings that have been gathering dust in my folders. Most will be kinda short but with proper persuasion they can become longer
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is actually something one of my friends inspired me to do. Didn't go very far with it but all 5 parts will be posted. This is set in some weird alternate universe of the DC Comics where there's some random guy as Kid Flash, Wally as Flash, Dick as Batman, Damian as Robin and the rest are pretty easy to figure out. Read, Review, Enjoy.

Chapter 1

When you get to thinking about it, fear is stupid. It makes you feel small and alone and in danger when you've got the power to overcome whatever you're afraid of. You're just too idiotic to use it. Like arachnophobia, for example. How much bigger are you than that spider? Maybe 1000 times? And there's trypanophobia, which may not sound familiar, but it's the fear of needles. What good does it do for you to fear something that gives you immunization to deadly diseases? And my biggest pet peeve of irrational fears: nyctophobia, the fear of darkness. And the scariest part of darkness to those afraid of it isn't even the actual darkness; it's what could happen in it. To me, that's completely pathetic.

But no matter how stupid ones fears of darkness may be, they sure come in a hell-of-a lot of handy for me. And trust me, when you've got a job like mine, controlling someone's fears gives you quite a bit of needed leverage.

Even now you can't help but to ask "What in the world could your job be where you need to scare people in the dark?" Sure, when you put it like that it makes me sound disturbing. But honestly I'm a good person; it just takes a while for me to realize it too. Back to the topic of my job, however. I'm a spy, my sole purpose for the people I work for is to collect information on their rivals, and whoever they may be that week, which is pretty stereotypical and straight-forward spy crap. But another part of my work is also intimidation, to make people scared and uncertain. And what's more uncertain than the darkness? Lucky for me, I am the darkness, I am the night, and I am the shadows. I am Blackout, and this is my story.

I grew up as a neglected little kid in a small but broken home. My past already sounds tragic, but it gets worse. I was born in a time where meta-humans weren't all that uncommon but most of the super-powered persons in the country had some sort of training from higher-up or another. I was a mutant-like freak in my family, the only person who'd ever had powers. My relatives didn't know what to do with me so most of the time they just ignored me. They were afraid of me, and for good reason. I was literally able to become shadows, the melt into the blackness of night so I could be completely invisible. My family hated it, the power. They said it made me demonic and terrifying, nothing in front of them one minute, then suddenly a small kid with big eyes looking up at them the next. Apparently it was something straight out of a horror movie. By the time I was 6 they were completely fed up with the stress I brought with me and they decided that their creepy little child wasn't worth it. My family left me, just got up and left, like a reverse case of running away.

That was also around the same time when the League of Assassins found me and began training me as a child. Yes, the League of Assassins, training me, which contradicts my statement of being a good person. Don't let this early explanation change your thoughts on me, if you stick around you'll understand. Sooner or later, at least. But I digress… The League trained me for 10 years of my life and I was inducted as an agent of the league, among names like Onyx, Alpha, and Doctor Darrk. I only knew of two other kids trained by the League, one of them being the grandson of Ra's al Ghul, Damian al Ghul, and the other being daughter of Lady Shiva and David Cain, Cassandra Cain. I never interacted with them, however. We were all kept quite separate from one another, so any idea that a normal childhood could be within reach for me, or them, was easily blown out of the water.

At the time I didn't mind, though. I was being taught to be something, to be somebody. The League of Assassins saw potential in me, and that was more than my parents ever tried to see. They showed me their ways and gave me a reason for my life, especially when no one else could. I was thankful for that more than I could ever say. The League took me in, gave me a home and didn't ignore me or neglect me just because I was different. The other two "children" thought differently about them, though. Damian left the League to go find his father, who was apparently Bruce Wayne while Cassandra left because apparently the whole assassin life just wasn't suited for her. I haven't heard news on either of them since they left, though I know the adults knew what was going on with them, for the most part at least. I figured that since this was the life I had been taught, it should be the life I would lead.

That's when Blackout came into the picture. Blackout was my ticket onto the League of Assassin's agent list, because Blackout is me, well, my assassin alias. The name itself was quite obvious, Blackout because that's what I did. I snuck through the dark as dark itself making Blackout quite suitable. I'd like to say I'd chosen it, but what had I really chosen in my life to begin with? Did I choose to be a meta-human? Did I choose to have parents that abandoned me? Did I choose to be trained as an assassin? No, no, and no. Choosing my assassin name wasn't ever up to me, but I was fine with the name. It made me sound ominous and frightening, a threat to be taken seriously. People would have to learn to take me seriously or else die in the process. That was how I was trained and that was how it was going to be.

My life with the League was mostly harsh training exercises with the occasional group recon mission where I was never allowed out of sight. Well, with me, that'd be near impossible, but I was never trusted on a solo mission until I was 16, and that's when Talia came to tell me what my first actual mission as a member of the League would be. And it was something I'd never expected before.

"You want me to WHAT?!" I whispered harshly as Talia al Ghul told me the details of my assignment.

"You heard me correctly the first time, Blackout. We need you to spy on the Justice League to gather inside information that would otherwise be impossible for us to retrieve. You're the only one suited for the job." Talia's entire demeanor was completely calm as she delivered the news. She stirred her tea with slow, precise motions, though I had seen Talia in action and knew that she could move like a blur and practically kill with a single look.

"Why now?" I asked, completely bewildered. I'd been taught over and over that part of being a good assassin was patience and keeping yourself collected. I'd never been too great at that, believe it or not. Even now I was madly wringing my hands, playing around with the utility belt on the new suit they'd just given me. It was composed of a durable fabric that was guaranteed to fade into the shadow just like I would, and contained a few obvious and hidden pockets and pouches along with only a thick rimmed pair of goggles to guard my identity, or what little was left of it, anyway. When I'd gotten it, the agent who had given it to me had told me it was all black by default, just like my soul. What a way to make an impression on someone, eh?

"It's not your place to question the inner workings of the League of Assassins. It is your job to serve it. Do you understand?" Talia's voice became hard and steely which was my cue to metaphorically get on my knees and grovel.

"I understand perfectly. When do I leave?" I asked quietly, wanting to avert my eyes from the beautiful and intimidating woman but forcing myself to keep eye contact because that's the way I was taught.

"Tonight. The Justice League will be converging at the Hall of Justice for once, hoping to confuse their enemies of their true base. They will meet at midnight, but you will arrive in Washington a few hours before. You are to find any way to get into the Hall by any means as long as your cover remains intact. The main focus of this mission is for you to stay in the shadows and collect their secrets." Talia took a delicate sip of her tea, setting the cup back on the saucer without a sound.

"Yes, ma'am," I said robotically in the submissive tone I'd adopted. It was one taught to me at a young age to be spoken in when I was talking to actual member of the League of Assassins.

"Good luck on your mission. Do not fail us." The woman offered me a small twitch of her hand, a slight motion that was plain to understand; get out of my sight. So I obliged, melting into the shadows of the room like I'd never been there in the first place. The League had taken me in, but that didn't mean that they liked to see me either.

I went back to my small room. It wasn't personal or cozy like a regular bedroom; instead it had grey steel walls and a cement floor. There was a single bed, dresser, and mirror in the room. The dresser contained plain grey and black clothes used for training or my rare down-time. They were what I usually wore on missions before I got the suit. I supposed that in a way this suit represented my induction to being an agent of the League. I should've been excited, or at least proud of myself. After 10 years of training I was finally moving up in ranks. But the only feeling that touched me was the sinking emptiness that had set in since I had been abandoned as a child. It was like a permanent scar that couldn't and wouldn't go away.

With a sigh I made my way to my dresser, my tightly laced black combat boots making no noise as they touched the cement. The bottom drawer slid open easily to show a small arsenal of personalized weapons. There were collapsible Bo staffs, small bombs (the gas and plain explosive kind), daggers, assorted poisons, etc. However, of all of them my favorite weapon would have to be the ninja stars. There wasn't anything scarier than suddenly being pinned to a wall by someone you couldn't see. They also worked pretty well as close combat knives or like throwing knives for far away, both lethal if used correctly. I gave a long, sad look to the single long sword I knew I'd have to leave behind. If there was anything better than the throwing stars, it'd have to be the katana-like blade I'd grown so used to battling with. It might've just been Ra's antiquated way of looking at combat, but I liked all the cheesy sounding ninja weapons that I'd grown up with. Their danger seemed like a part of who I was now and it hurt to leave a part of me behind.

"Maybe next time," I sighed again, filling up my utility belt with lethal weapons. Though it was just a recon mission, I wasn't taking any chances.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Blackout? Blackout, can you hear me?" Talia's voice hummed in my ear through the small communicator.

"Loud and clear, ma'am," I replied tersely. I was in civilian clothes, and I hated it. They were loose and uncomfortable compared to the suit that I'd become used to. I blended into the crowd of tourists waiting to get into the Hall of Justice, sweating underneath the bright sun of the June day. I felt strangely exposed in the sunlight, like there wasn't a place for me to disappear into, a place for me to hide. A tall boy standing next to me gave me a strange look with his bright blue eyes, but I quickly brushed off the talking-to-myself bit by making it look like I was talking to a plump mother standing in front of me.

"Good. Progress?"

"Oh yay! The line is moving!" I answered Talia while also blending in with the normal people standing around me. The tall boy didn't look back at me this time and I couldn't help but smile a little to myself. This plan was going to go off perfectly.

It was another agonizing twenty minutes before I got into the air conditioning. By that time I was wet with sweat, my grip on my small bag slippery. Inside the bag was my suit, among other normal things a teenage girl would have on her person, like a cell phone and gum. In order to feel like I was doing something I pulled out a piece of gum. The boy with the blue eyes was looking at me again and I smiled shyly at him, wordlessly offering a stick of gum. He took it with a nod of thanks.

"Come here often?" He asked, popping the piece into his mouth. He shook some of his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes.

I shook my head. "It's my first time visiting. I'm on vacation with my family, but they all caught some sort of bug. They told me to come and take pictures for them." The lie flew easily from my lips about the fake family that I didn't have, waiting in the hotel room they never booked.

"Oh, well that's too bad. It's no fun alone." He gave me a flirty grin. My eyes flashed dangerously at him and I could tell he noticed.

"Actually, I'm finding it rather stimulating. Lots of time to think." We moved with the crowd, going further into the Hall of Justice.

"I never thought of it like that," he said. Some fat man pushed ahead of him, momentarily separating us but the boy quickly caught back up with me. "So, you have a name?"

"Maybe," I said with a slight frown. Of all the parts of my cover to forget, how could I forget my name?

"Maybe? Well that doesn't sound very promising. You here to see anything or anyone specific?" He asked. I silently thanked him for blowing off the name thing.

I blushed like the teenage girl I was pretending to be, and she was here for a specific someone. "Well, I've always had a thing for Flash. I hear he has a new sidekick though, and I'm interested to see how he turns out. What is he, Flash Boy? Flash Kid?"

"It's Kid Flash," the blonde boy said immediately. It was my turn to give him a strange look. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, I just see a lot of him on TV. I live in Central City and that's where he and Flash operate."

"I know where they work!" I snapped, suddenly irritable. The boy didn't seem fazed by my reaction.

"Just checking. If it's any interest to you, I'm Austin Chase. Nice to meet you."

"Austin Chase? What a very American name," I commented with a slight smirk.

"Any better than yours?"

"Some people call me Nyx." I made up the name on the spot, knowing full well that it meant night. When I was younger I used want to have a civilian name, so I made up the one Nyx Jones, liking how the exotic first name was paired with the typical last name.

"Ok, you've got me pinned. That's about as far from very American as you can get," Chase commented.

"Tell me something I don't know," I replied, rolling my eyes. To my right about 30 feet there was a woman's bathroom. If I could get away from Austin Chase, then I could change into my suit, and probably use the air ducts to get a good lookout spot of the Justice League's meeting room. I would wait there until midnight when the meeting started and then I would collect their secrets for the League of Assassins, with my job well done. When I got back, I would be rewarded. How, I didn't quite know.

"Ok, a small Ruby Throated hummingbird can flap their wings 55 times per second and their normal flight speed is 25 miles per hour." Austin looked smug as he regurgitated the facts.

"Fascinating. Now it's my turn." I gave a smirk of my own. "For a large adult male, a blood loss count of 2 liters is considered fatal."

Austin looked slightly impressed. "You mind if I show you around?" My smile faltered for a moment. My mission was simple and clear: get a spot early and wait. Not look around the museum at the artifacts of the Justice League.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, slowly losing my cool.

"I've been here tons of times; I know all the cool stuff. C'mon, just trust me." Austin's eyes were sincere as he made a welcoming gesture to the museum that was now flooded with sweaty tourists.

_It couldn't hurt…_ I thought to myself, giving a long sigh before looking at Chase expectantly. "You'd better not show me anything lame."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Apparently, "showing me around" entailed a full three hour tour of the entire place with special commentary from Chase himself. He was far too enthusiastic about it all, but I supposed I must've been a bit biased. I would never admit it if you asked me, but I found it all actually… interesting. The Justice League wasn't just a powerful but rag-tag team of superheroes, they were a cognitive team of allies who had actually (unwittingly to me) saved the Earth, multiple times.

The founding 7 members each got their own hall in the Hall (which I found redundant and egotistical), but it was easy to see that society valued (read: worshipped) these heroes. The 7 members represented different cities around the United States, which at least showed the attempt of diversity. There was Superman from Metropolis, but I didn't care much for him. Just looking at his tributes I could tell he was a condescending attention hog. And his outfit was stupid. Then there was Batman, from Gotham City, who was always brooding, though he seemed to be the smartest of the bunch. Flash was obviously from Central City and had the goofiest pose in his commissioned painting as he did a stereotypical Greek God pose. Wonder Woman looked strong and empowering while Hawkgirl looked threatening with a matching scowl. I didn't pay much attention to Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern's tributes, but I was sure they were just as grand.

"Why don't they have anything about the criminals they've fought?" I asked bluntly, losing the nice girl act. "Don't worthy opponents deserve some recognition too?" I didn't even realize how cover-compromising this sounded until it actually came out of my stupid mouth. Promptly I bit down hard on my tongue, forcing myself not to say anything more.

"Why would villains deserve a spot in the most hallowed hall of heroes?" Austin looked at me with his eyes narrowed a bit as if he were suddenly suspicious. I shrugged, hoping he'd accept it and move on. "It's not an awful idea, just odd." I offered Austin a weak smile, knowing I'd have to get to my post soon.

"You know, the tour was great and all, but I should really get going. It doesn't seem fair that I get to have all this fun and my family's stuck at the hotel." I offered him another smile, this one even more fake than the last, yet still believable. "Thanks, Austin."

"Anytime, Nyx." Chase's smile was cheesy but it was sincere. "Will I see you around?"

"Probably not," I answered truthfully, giving him a small little wave before heading off to the woman's bathroom by the entrance once more. It was closing time at 6 and the bathroom was completely empty, though it smelled rather like a sewer (which was expected). I quickly scouted out the place, seeing the vent shaft I was looking for above the handicapped stall. The stall, like many others for the handicapped, was shoved into the far corner of the bathroom where the light didn't quite reach. This was perfect news for me. I locked the stall door, slipping out of the civilian clothes into the suit. With the goggles flipped down to hide the little shred of an identity I had managed to accumulate, I let the darkness welcome me, swallow me, consume me until we were one and we floated together into the vent.

It didn't take long to find the meeting room, sure it involved some odd twists and turns, delving deep into the underbellies of the building, but the darkness knew where to find them and led me to them without a second thought (though darkness didn't really have thoughts or emotions, it was more like energy, though I digress…). Even after it had taken me to my vantage point, I stayed with the darkness. In a way it was the only thing I could relate to, my only friend, if you could call it that. I waited with it as my silent companion for the next few hours until the superheroes began to file into the room, some coming in pairs with eager looking sidekicks while others came alone. They all looked so serious though, even the sidekicks after a while when they were all seated. Superman walked up to the end of the table they were all seated around, holding a strange looking device.

"Glad to see everyone could make it tonight, but we don't really have a lot of time for conversation. You've all gotten the agenda and we'll just be following it directly tonight." Superman sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable in front of all the heroes. I had never seen so many in one place before. "I hate having to do this, but you all know the protocol." Superman switched a button on the strange device before him. Suddenly an awful tugging sensation erupted in my stomach and from the darkness I was violently pulled, crashing down to the air vent beneath me with a loud and echoing bang like a human gun going off in the air vent. My breath froze in my lungs as the heroes below me did the same.

"Apparently we've got a fan…" A deep voice echoed in the room and suddenly the grate where I was spying on the Justice League was filled with the face of Robin, Batman's new sidekick. I stifled a shriek but the Boy Wonder was too fast for me. He held his breath while grabbing something from his utility belt, letting the fumes of a green gas waft up to me from the grate. I coughed reflexively as I inhaled the gas, my eyes drooping until I was sure I was passed out. Well, my cover is blown.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was probably only out for about a few minutes, but it was enough for the heroes to get me out of the air ducts and be tied up against a chair. When I regained consciousness I was surrounded by the Justice League's seven founding members plus a few with their sidekicks. Batman and Robin stood directly in front of me, both of them giving me an excellent version of the Batglare that I'd heard so much about. I was hardly worried about the other heroes around me because there was something so hauntingly familiar about that boy, I just couldn't pin it…

"Who are you working for?" Batman demanded. His voice didn't have as much edge as I'd expected it to have. I had heard recordings and seen videos of the first Batman and this, was not him, I could tell that much.

"Who says I have to be?" I coughed, trying to expel the rest of the gas from my lungs. I struggled against the bonds of the chair, trying to get free. I was in the full light and surrounded by heroes, there was no way I was getting free.

"I do. So spill. What's your name?" Batman continued with the interrogation.

"I don't have one."

"Kid, I've got a lasso of truth on me, so you can either do this the easy way, or do this our way." Wonder Woman's look was threatening as she brandished the gold rope she was referring to. "What's it going to be?"

"You don't scare me. I've killed grown men, and you're just a powerful princess. Please." My voice was flat as I replied. I realized that someone had removed my goggles, that or they'd fallen off, because they'd somehow landed on the floor next to me.

"No…" Robin suddenly said. "No, it can't be you."

"What are you talking about, Batboy?" Kid Flash suddenly appeared next to him as Robin gaped at me. "Recognize her from somewhere? Know her name, perchance?"

"Shut up, Kid Flash," a series of voices echoed around the room and the young speedster rolled his eyes, zooming away as fast as he could though it was just a quick sprint.

"Robin, who is it?" Batman asked gently, putting a hand on the sidekick's shoulder.

"It'll compromise his identity if he states it here," Martian Manhunter said with his calm voice. I could sense his presence behind me and it felt like he was trying to stare deep into my soul, into the inner darkness that I was forced to carry with me, but somehow coexist with it. "It feels so odd to not be able to read her…"

"It's the power muter," Superman said, butting into the conversation. I gave him a glare that obviously said I hated his guts. "Until we know what she can do, I don't think it's wise to turn it on."

Wonder Woman unhooked her lasso from her belt, unraveling it slowly as if she were trying to make me afraid, but when you become someone's fears, nothing else ever seems to scare you. She pushed her way through the crowd of heroes to find me at the center with a hard look on her beautiful face. She looked down at me in the chair, her midnight black hair pooling around her face and casting shadows across the sharp planes of her cheeks and jaw. She looked like a skeleton in the odd lighting. With quick yet precise movements she flicked her wrist and I could do nothing as the lasso wrapped itself tightly around me, biting into my skin. I didn't even flinch.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"They call me Blackout," I answered, my voice barely audible in the room.

"What can you do?"

"I become shadows, darkness, night." I dropped my head to chest, looking down at my hands which were bound in front of me.

"Why are you here?"

"They sent me to spy on the Justice League." I could feel the shame creeping into my voice. I had bombed this mission. I was a complete and utter failure.

"Who are they?" Batman asked; his voice was a bit softer than the others.

"The League of Assassins." I could barely choke out the sentence. The room was silent for a while before Robin announced.

"I knew it." He turned and stalked away to a darker corner, and I envied him for it. I wanted nothing more than to return to the shadows. I had never been yanked out of the darkness before, and it was a feeling that honestly creeped me out. It made me feel exposed and helpless. Tied up here, a hostage of the Justice League, I was all those things, and more. I knew that if I ever got back to the Assassins, they'd kill me.

"What's your real name?" Piped up a voice from the back. It was Kid Flash, who had apparently gotten a sandwich and returned without anyone noticing, even without his super-speed.

"I don't have one," I said automatically. Everyone seemed kind of shocked, knowing I was telling the truth but too perplexed to believe it.

"That's probably all we'll be able to get out of her," chimed the sidekick of the adult speedster. "What else could she possibly know? The League of Assassins wouldn't be stupid enough to let her know the whereabouts of their hideout place. And it's not like we don't know who all's a part of the Assassins anyway. There's Ra's and Talia al Ghul, Lady Shiva-"

"Kid Flash…" Red Arrow started up, speaking for the first time, threat heavy in his deep voice.

"I know, I know," the hyperactive teen sighed. "Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So what are we going to do with her?" asked the Flash. He zoomed over to Superman with an inquisitive look on his face under his cowl. The heroes had decided to turn the power muter off to give them an advantage over me, keeping me tied up under a bright light. It was even worse than the sun earlier today because before, the sun's light wasn't trying to target me, I just happened to be stuck under it. Now this light was shining down on me like a gruesome spotlight, and I swear I could feel some of the small portions of exposed skin on me burn like it was being licked by flames.

"It's not like we can just pack her on her way," commented Hawkgirl with sarcasm laced thickly in her voice. She sat reclined in her chair at the table with her feet propped up on its surface. She lazily swung her mace back and force as if taunting me with it. Under any other circumstances I probably would've loathed her, but it felt as though the light were drawing my will and my emotions from me. It had been practically an hour since they'd caught me, and I had never been away from the darkness for so long. There was an ache in my chest as if the shadows were a part of me that was slowly being ripped away with every beam of light. The Justice League was unknowingly torturing me.

"That's true. She'll just go back to the Assassins," Green Lantern tapped his chin, deep in thought. At the very edge of my personal (and apparently deadly) ring of light there was the Dynamic Duo who were engaging in a rather heated discussion. I could hear none of it, though, most likely due to their skills in talking softly rather than potential hearing loss from my personal Kyrptonite.

The League began talking more, but I could hardly pay attention to it. I was focusing every shred of my being into listening to Batman and Robin's conversation. The only portions of it I could catch were "Assassins" "Like you" and something about "Mother." Suddenly, it all clicked for me.

"Damian!" I gasped, looking at the caped teen. He turned towards me and though he was wearing a mask, I could tell there was fire in his eyes. He stomped forward to me, glaring while he did so.

"How the fuck do you know that name?" He demanded. No one really seemed shocked by his language.

"How could I not? You were her favorite, you were all she talked about, all she compared me to, well, compared us to. I suppose I could understand why, though. I mean, she was your mother." I bared my teeth in an awful grin. So this was where little Damian had ended up. Who knows if he ever found his father, but he sure did find an interesting job, with and equally interesting employer. "But, of course, you wouldn't remember me, I'm just that odd kid they took in after you'd already been there for your entire life of 6 years. You left four years later, and I suppose you've been here ever since. Baby Assassin to Boy Wonder, what a trip." I tried smirking but the light was starting to really get to me.

Robin was about to respond when I interrupted him with a loud cough. My lungs were on fire as I hacked into my lack, suddenly spraying blood from my mouth. It got onto my bound hands in my gloves and onto the stomach of my suit as well as the floor a few feet in front of me. I tried to inhale, feeling something caught in my throat. Blood trickled down my cheeks and my chin as I continued the coughing fit. The Justice League finally seemed to understand what was going on.

"She's dying," stated Green Arrow, slightly shocked.

"Martian Manhunter," Superman said. "What's wrong with her?"

In my mind I screamed at the martian, telling him that when the power muter had been turned out, I didn't have enough time to separate from the shadows like normal. Instead, I'd been forcefully pulled out and some of my internal organs weren't in the right place. It was slowly killing me and I could do nothing about it because I was captive in the light.

"Her internal organs weren't set when the power muter was turned on and she was pulled from the dark. It's killing her. The only way she can survive is to go to shadow form and rearrange herself." The martian's tone was calm and collected though there was a slight urgent pleading as if he didn't want to see me dead.

"So we keep her in the light and she dies," mused Hawkgirl. She sounded like she didn't care either way.

"We let her go in the dark and she may escape." Batman's voice carried in the quiet which was silent except for my dying breaths.

I shook my head fervently at that, blood flying from my chin. I tried to croak out "No!" but my throat wouldn't cooperate. The lasso of truth was still wrapped around me, so there was no way I could've been lying.

"Would it be that bad with one less member of the League of Assassin's?" Red Arrow pondered to the group.

"We can't just let her die," Wonder Woman deadpanned, looking to Superman. The Man of Steel looked at me and I couldn't help but think he was staring straight into my black soul.

"You won't try to escape?" he asked. I shook my head once more, this time much more feebly. He sighed, waving his hand as if saying "Go ahead." Damian kicked the chair out of the bright circle without anyone's say so and I was able to blend into the dark, lingering for only a few seconds before changing back into my human form. I was now on the floor, on my hands and knees, panting and in pain, but alive. I looked up at the Justice League, showing them I'd kept my promise before promptly passing out, letting my world go black in a completely different way.


End file.
